Comfort
by GeCeTynkaItUp7
Summary: What if it was Gunther who comforted CeCe after she farted on live television? Short GeCe one-shot based on the episode Embarrass It Up.


**(Disclaimer: I don't own Shake It Up or it's characters, it belongs to Disney!)**

**At last my 2nd GeCe fic! Enjoy!**

* * *

CeCe Jones was miserably sat on the couch in the living room of her apartment. Tears streamed down her cheeks like a flowing river. She had just had THE worst day of her life. After an amazing dance peformance along with her best friend Rocky Blue, she farted, yes, farted on live TV. The minute it happened, humiliation was all that came across her mind. It was just as bad as when she froze when she and Rocky were auditioning for Shake It Up Chicago.

The red-haired teen merely wiped away her tears and turned around to look at the window of the apartment where the fire escape was. She thought that Rocky would have come through there saying her usual greeting "Hey, hey hey!" like she usually did, but it seemed like she wasn't going to.

"Some best friend she is, not being here to comfort me after what happened..." CeCe sadly said to herself, sniffling.

Suddenly, a loud knock at the door interrupted her thoughts. She lifted herself off the couch and trudged to the front door and slowly opened it to reveal her "frenemy" Gunther Hessenheffer.

"Gunther? What are you doing here?" CeCe asked, wondering why he would be here at a time like this.

"I saw the unfortunate incident on Shake It Up Chicago on TV and I wanted to see if you were OK." The sparkly boy explained.

"But why? Why do you care that I was embarrassed on TV watched by milions of people?" CeCe questioned, trying to hold back more of her tears.

"Because..." Gunther began, taking a deep breath. "...for a long time now...I've cared about you...as a friend."

CeCe was completely bewildered by this revelation. For years, Gunther and his twin sister Tinka had been frenemies to her and Rocky and finding out that one half of them suddenly felt differently about her was truly surprising. "Gunther, I had no idea..."

"Of course you didn't." Gunther told her, walking to the couch to sit down with CeCe joining him. "I've been wanting to tell you for a while about how I feel."

"Well to tell you the truth, I'm not in the mood to hear about your feelings." CeCe confessed, resting her head on one of the arms of the couch.

Gunther nodded sadly. "I understand. I will leave now."

He got up from the couch and proceeded to walk out the front door when CeCe quickly turned her head and got up. "Wait!"

Gunther turned around, looking surprised.

"Who am I kiddding? My best friend probably won't be coming to see me anytime soon, so you might as well stay." CeCe told him. "And I guess it would interesting to hear about how you feel too." She then sat herself yet again on the couch.

A small smile spread across Gunther's face as he also sat back down. "OK."

"This day has just terrible. I don't know how it could get any worse." CeCe said, grabbing a nearby cushion and resting her chin on it.

"Why don't we see what's on TV?" Gunther suggested, picking up remote and switching the TV on.

CeCe's suddenly let a out of sigh of exasperation when she saw what was on the screen.

**_(On the TV)_**

_"Do it for the kids!" (fart)_

Gunther pulled a stunned face. He could now see why she was embarrassed. "Wow." He then looked down. There was a TV recorder that sat on the bottom shelf where the TV was standing on. "Look's like someone recorded this. I wonder who."

CeCe looked at the recorder and saw that the red light was on. "I think I know who recorded this..."

"Who?" Gunther asked.

"A bundle of trouble called Flynn!" CeCe revealed, her eyes squinted.

"Of course. Who else would want to?" Gunther spoke, agreeing with her.

"You know what Gunther..." CeCe began to say. "...I'm really glad you came here."

"Really?" Gunther asked.

"I needed some comfort after what I went through." CeCe told the blonde.

"There's no need to thank me. As long as you are OK." Gunther said with a smile. "Plus, I am sure this whole thing will blow over eventually."

Upon hearing the word 'blow', CeCe shot a small glare at Gunther, hoping that he wasn't intently mocking her. Gunther immediately realised this. "Sorry baybee..."

CeCe's glare turned to a cheerful smile. "That's OK, Gunther." She gave him a friendly pat on the shoulder. "So...about you caring about me as a friend..."

Gunther raised his eyebrows. "Oh yes, that...do you think...that...we could be friends...possibly?" He started to look quite nervous.

CeCe turned away from him and thought for a moment. "Well Gunther, we've had our moments together, like when I asked you the school dance because I thought you were going back to the Old Country because of some bad advice I gave when it turned out to be your cousin, when we were chosen to dance on Good Morning Chicago and we practiced our dance together-"

"And when I thought you had a crush on me because of True Teen Life?" Gunther questioned, interrupting her.

CeCe blushed a bright red. "Did you really have to bring THAT up?"

"Just thought I would remind you, baybee!" Gunther chuckled.

CeCe also chuckled. "Thank you so much for being here for me Gunther."

"Like I said before, there's no need to thank me." Gunther replied.

"I know. But you really deserve my thanks." CeCe told him. She moved closer to him and kissed him on the cheek, something he didn't expect.

"What was that for?" Gunther asked, looking quite surprised.

"For being a great comfort...and a great friend, Gunther." CeCe revealed with a sweet smile.

* * *

_**What do you think? Good? OK? Bad? Read & Review! (Note: Gunther doesn't actually appear in Embarrass It Up)**_


End file.
